wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Taelan Fordring
Taelan Fordring is a level 63 elite human paladin found in Hearthglen in the Western Plaguelands. Taelan is the son of Tirion Fordring and lord of Mardenholde Keep. He is the epitome of the powerful and good paladin warrior. Tall and powerfully built, he has long brown hair and blue eyes. He is involved in the following quests: * * See List of Western Plaguelands NPCs. History Poor Taelan Fordring simply wanted to serve the Knights of the Silver Hand, learning about how to serve the less fortunate with his pure soul and his sword. Isillien taught him about the Holy Light and what it was to serve. When he saw the Scourge destroy his home, he could only watch, powerless, as each friend he saw struck down rose again in undeath. Blind with grief and seeking guidance, he fell under his old tutor’s sway again and readily joined the new Crusade, eagerly offering his home to be their western base. He is honestly blind to the evil the Scarlet Crusade spreads and looks up to his leaders with respect and admiration. He regrets the innocent lives lost, but he’s had enough years of war to know that some innocents always die. And that’s what he considers this: war. Aside from protecting the principality of Hearthglen, he was also tasked with a project to secure and rebuild parts of the Plaguelands, for example the small village of Cinderhome, in an attempt to resettle the territories of former Lordaeron that were razed during the Third War and thus expand the Crusade's influence. With the help of his father, he eventually recognized the corruption that had befallen the Scarlet Crusade and defected, but was killed by Grand Inquisitor Isillien for this betrayal while fleeing Hearthglen. However, Tirion, overcome with loss and outrage, avenged the death of his son by killing Isillien, and resolved to reform the Silver Hand as a force of good in the world once again. Notes Aside from the quests, Highlord Taelan Fordring can also be killed for loot, although he has no unique drops. References Players who travel to Old Hillsbrad Foothills via the Caverns of Time can spot Taelan as a boy in an upstairs room of the inn in Southshore. He is holding the replica of Tirion's hammer which he received from his father on his 7th birthday. Age Discrepancies Taelan's age seems to have undergone a retcon, given that he is only five at the time of Of Blood and Honor, yet an epilogue shows him at the age of 20 being inducted into the Knights of the Silver Hand. However, given that less than a decade passes between Of Blood and Honor and World of Warcraft, exactly how Taelan could have aged 15 years in this time is a mystery. This is further compounded by Tirion stating in a quest line that he gave Taelan the toy hammer when he was seven, the circumstances of which indicate that Taelan was aware that his father was still alive. During the time of Lands of Conflict, which occurs around a year before World of Warcraft, he was said to be 34 years old. Image:Taelan.jpg|Taelan seven years in the past. Image:Taelencomic.JPG|Taelen in the Ashbringer comic. External links Category:Humans Category:Named mobs Category:Human quest givers Category:Lore characters Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Crimson Legion Category:Western Plaguelands mobs Category:Western Plaguelands NPCs Category:Old Hillsbrad Foothills NPCs